deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Steven Armstrong vs. Zoom
Power is a dangerous and corrupting influence, turning good intentions bad or making men into monsters. Few are as destructive and determined as powerful men who seek more; like Steven Armstrong, the Darwinist supremacist that sought to destroy the very idea of society and return the world to a state of survival of the fittest, and Zoom, the psychotic speedster that took control of his entire world before engineering a plan to steal the Flash's speed and destroy the multiverse! Both would-be dictators are leading their lieutenants in a vicious, powerful, destructive battle. Neither will relent or give an inch until absolute victory is there's, all to choose who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Steven Armstrong Born and raised a Texas native, Steven Armstrong was a Senator representing the people of the United States of America in 2018, after the fall of The Patriots and the collapses of their War Economy. Charismatic and passionate about his positions and politics, Armstrong was considered by many to be a shoe-in as a candidate for the 2020 Presidential Elections. Armstrong became a notable College Football player at the University of Texas, before sacrificing his chances to go pro by joining the Navy to serve his country. After his career in the military, Armstrong empowered himself with Nanomachines, protecting his body from physical trauma and lengthening his lifespan, and ran for Senator of Colorado. Secretly, Armstrong was also the unofficial CEO of World Marshal, the largest and most powerful PMC group in the post-Patriots world, and by extension, the benefactor and leader of one of the most powerful private military force on the planet. As CEO, Armstrong managed to procure a weapon of mass destruction and his very own Metal Gear. Recruiting a squad of his own deadliest assassins dubbed the "Winds of Destruction", Armstrong nearly succeeded in his goals in returning the world to a Darwinian state. He was stopped only by Raiden, a cyborg swordsman and mercenary. Powers *'NANOMACHINES, SON!: '''Steven Armstrong has injected his bodies with powerful NANOMACHINES, SON, which grant him a variety of superhuman powers. The most notable of which is how the NANOMACHINES, SON almost instantly harden upon any impact, making Armstrong nigh-invulnerable when he is protected by them. If a limb happens to be removed prior to hardening, the resulting injury can harden into a makeshift weapon, and he can also reattach the limb should he need to. The NANOMACHINES, SON also give Armstrong superhuman strength, letting him lift the incredibly heavy Metal Gear debris without any hassle, and limited pyrokinesis that enhanced his strikes. Finally, the NANOMACHINES, SON give Armstrong the ability to use metal around him to reinforce his NANOMACHINES, SON. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite any specialized training, Armstrong is a very skilled combatant. He utilizes a style similar to brawling and wrestling, which allows his great strength to complement his fighting rather than hinder it. He was able to compete against Raiden in a hand-to-hand battle, and his reflexes and skill even let him fight him unarmed against Raiden's original High-Frequency Blade. '''Lieutenants *'Sundowner: '''Armstrong's lieutenant and the de facto leader of the Winds of Destruction. He wields two large high-frequency machetes that can join into a set of powerful shears called Bloodlust, as well as six shields on his back that explode against impact as a way of reacting to attacks. *'Mistral: A French assassin and former child soldier from Africa that found purpose in Armstrong's cause. She commands an army of Dwarf Gekkos, small robots, and uses the L'Etranger polearm, which morphs into a whip as well. She utilizes the arms of her Dwarf Gekkos as armor and to form L'Etranger, and can utilize them as explosive projectiles. *'Monsoon: '''A Cambodian cybernetic ninja and former crime syndicate assasin. Monsoon was capable of magnetically dislocating his entire body to attack from a distance, and wielded Sai weapons called "Dystopia", which were enhanced via magnetic fields. *'Jetstreatm Sam: A Brazilian master swordsman and the least loyal, cybernetic of Armstrong's lieutenants. Jetstream Sam wields the Muramusa Blade, the most powerful and deadliest High-Frequency Blade ever crafted. Although Sam lacks powers beyond enhanced physical attributes, he is nonetheless a master swordsman and combatant, perhaps the most skilled person involved in this battle. IMG_2811.JPG|Sundowner IMG_2810.JPG|Mistral IMG_2809.JPG|Monsoon IMG_2812.JPG|Jetstream Sam Zoom A notorious serial killer on his homeworld Earth-2, Zoom is a powerful speedster that took control of his entire world after he underwent shock therapy during the particle accelerator explosion. While testing a way to increase his speed, Zoom discovered the serum "Velocity-9", a drug that rapidly killed his cellular regeneration but allowed him to move fast enough to break the dimensional barrier. Zoom soon took to conquering the entire multiverse, breaking down entire planets under his iron fist. Soon, however, Zoom realized he needed an alternative boost to ensure his usage of V-9 would not kill him. While the Flash sought to close the Breach that opened on his Earth, Zoom immediately departed his earth for the Flash's. He easily beat the Scarlet Speedster, breaking his back in their first encounter and stealing his speed after taking a close friend hostage. Zoom was finally stopped when Barry beat him in a race and destroyed his doomsday device by creating a time remnant. Zoom was immediately taken away by the summoned Time Wraiths, killed for his various crimes against the universe. Powers *'The Speed Force:' Zoom is quite possibly the fastest person in the DCTVU. Not only does his connection to the Speed Force allow him to heal faster, run superhuman speeed, and perceive events quicker, but he is also fast enough to break the dimensional barrier of worlds should they be weakened already. His other feats of speed include catching a lightning bolt tossed at him by Barry and throwing it back at him, accelerating his own body fast enough to strike with momentum while in free fall, break the Flash's back with a single punch, and catch every single bullet fired at him by half a dozen police officers. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Zoom is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, outmuscling Barry in a fist fight multiple times. His primary method of attack, vibrating his hand so fast he can phase through people, shows his brutal and unnerving skill in close combat. His use of the sharp clawed gloves he wears allow him to inflict even deeper wounds against his foes. Lieutenants *'Black Siren:' The Earth-2 doppelgänger of the Black Canary, Black Siren has the ability to unleash a sonic blast so powerful that it can topple skyscrapers with one brief screen. Her voice can reach up to 250 decibels, one hundred more than necessary to kill a human. *'Killer Frost:' The Earth-2 doppelgänger of Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost is a powerful cryomancer that can freeze temperature so low even Zoom couldn't phase through it immediately. *'Deathstorm:' The Earth-2 doppelgänger of Ronnie Raymond, Deathstorm is a powerful metahuman with the ability to absorb and attack with nuclear energy, manifested as fire. *'Rupture:' The Earth-2 doppelgänger of Dante Ramon, Rupture utilizes a powerful exoskeleton that grants him enhanced physical strength and durability, and he wields an energy scythe that launches crescent shaped beams of energy. IMG_2805.JPG|Black Siren IMG_2806.JPG|Killer Frost IMG_2798.JPG|Deathstorm IMG_2808.JPG|Rupture X-Factors X-Factor- Steven Armstrong / Zoom Strength- 95 / 80 Armstrong has shown an astounding level of superhuman strength, lifting hundreds of tons with ease. His strikes easily damage cyborgs with enhanced durability, and punches through metal, earth, and any obstacle without difficulty. While Zoom can certainly throw his weight in a fight, with his blows continuously growing as the fight drags on, he simply doesn't have the pure brawn to compete against Armstrong blow for blow. Durability- 90 / 75 ' Once again, Armstrong's NANOMACHINES, SON give him a significant boost in this competition. His NANOMACHINES, SON constantly prevent him from receiving damage, and his healing factor repairs damage that does occur rapidly. Zoom's regenerative factor is just as fast, but he simply doesn't have the ability to absorb damage. '''Intelligence- 70 / 85 ' Armstrong is a competent businessman and leader of his company, but his short-sighted and more brutish views mark him as an act first, think later mindset in thinking. Zoom is a very skilled chemist and inventor, understanding the Speed Force and his powers well. In addition, he's a very skilled strategist, outwitting Flash and his team at almost every turn due to his vicious and merciless approach. 'Brutality- 90 / 95 ' Although Armstrong's goals are very direct and destructive, he ultimately believes he is doing better for humanity. He seeks to aid the strongest and weed out the weakest, but is not purposefully mailicious to those that could be deemed "collateral damage". When it comes to pure killer instinct, Zoom comes second to few in the DCTVU. He is not only a serial killer, but his final goal is to destroy the entire multiverse with exception to the world he rules with an iron fist. 'Teamwork- 85 / 80 ' The Winds of Destruction, for the most part, work very well together. Mistral and Sundowner firmly believe in Armstrong's cause, while Monsoon is also a dedicated member to the team. Even Sam, although he does not believe in any of Armstrong's causes, remains loyal due to his admiration of his strength and conviction. Zoom's lieutenants all trust and work well together- it's how they feel about the speedster himself that factors into this. Zoom rules with fear and intimidation, resulting in three of his lieutenants in attempting to betray him. Notes *The battle takes place in one of Armstrong's headquarters. *There are no specific matches- Everyone fights everyone. *Full votes require well-written edges OR a detailed explanation that is at least ten complete sentences. *Half-votes are the previously mentioned requirements sans the "well-written". *Votes with little reason, bias, or irrelevant information will not count at all. *All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling.' *These are abstract requirements; I will count votes or discount them depending on individual merit. Battle On the borders of Ebbing, Missouri, hidden in the swamps and bayous among the alligators, a warehouse operates with full discretion. This secret warehouse, funded by an offshore account of a fake employee of World Marshall Inc., manufactured all the profits and logistics of its sister company Desperado LLC. Ammunition, cybernetic body parts, equipment; everything a private military company and strong arm for one of America's most violent warmongers could ever need. This was the amusing display of power Laurel Lance, the woman who'd murdred dozens with her voice alone as Black Siren, observed, strolling down the road toward the warehouse. Two guards, armed with assault rifles and enhanced far beyond human limits, immediately raised their firearms at the intruder. "Stop! This is private prop-" The guard's threat was cut off as two more attackers emerged- Caitlin Snow, the chilling supervillainess Killer Frost, and Dante Ramon, the cyborg assassin Rupture. "Why such the cold shoulder?" She asked, smiling at the two men. Both remained convicted in their position, rifles aimed directly at Lance's chest. "Which one of you wants to take this one?" She asked. "I don't want to waste my time on these goons." Killer Frost shrugged. "One for each of us?" "Gladly." Before either guard could react, the metahumans launched their assault. Frost breathed a stream of ice towards one, instantly bringing his body down to an absolute zero. The cold, torturous frostbite set in immediately, and his screams of agony were cut off only as he was incased in ice.T The other guard barely had time to react as Rupture slashed forward with his scythe. The polearm let loose two energy crescents, each aimed directly at him. They slashed diagonally across his chest, from shoulder to the opposite hip on each side. With a sickening squelch, the man was killed instantly as his body was split into four parts. Siren walked up to the new ice statue, looking on it in admiration. Bored, she toppled the still-living human to the ground, shattering him into a thousand pieces. She heard the rumble and activity of trucks moving towards them. The trio heard the alarms going off within the warehouse, and Siren shook her head in mock disapproval. "Allow me." Facing the direction which the trucks came- each carrying a dozen men, six trucks in total-, Siren let loose her sonic scream. The projected waves of sonic energy slammed into the entourage, sending trucks toppling over into heaps of scrap and debris. The poor soldiers on the trucks were either flattened in the crash, or killed as the decibels destroyed their brains within. The trio continued walking, and arrived into a clearing in the barracks. Immediately, a swarm of Desperado mercenaries surrounded them. In addition, three Gekko drones joined them. One of the soldiers raised a megaphone to his lips. "You must surrender now, or we will shoot!" "That's hilarious." On cue, an apocalyptic firestorm rained down on the crowded mercenaries. Most were incinerated on impact, while others were left piles of char and ash. Deathstorm flew proudly over his work, tossing nuclear fireballs at all of the foes within reach. Soon after, the only thing left on the barracks were the four lieutenants, piles of ash and blood, and craters. Two mercenaries stood up, barely alive, as the four metas approached them. Standing up in defiance of their killers, both mercenaries glared at them. One vainly raised his pistol, before Siren kicked it out of his hands. "Do you have...any idea who you're dealing with?" He muttered, grasping for air. At that moment, he screamed. A vibrating, black hand had thrown itself through his stomach, and it held his still beating heart in his hand. Zoom whispered into his ears, his voice vibrating and disguied in a way that sounded inhuman. "I'm....counting on it." With that, Zoom crushed his heart and withdrew his hand from the corpse. He tossed the body aside, and looked with his soulless eyes at the remaining mercenary. Grabbing a hold of him, Zoom ran off away from his lieutenants. Running out of the swamp in a blink of the eye and arriving in Baton Rouge the next, Zoom finally arrived at his destination. Dropping the poor man off in front of an Armstrong campaign office, Zoom thrust his hand into his chest. Firmly grabbing the man's spine, Zoom pulled him in. "Let your master know that he is no longer in charge. Tell him that 'Zoom''' rules now." With that, Zoom disappeared in a flash of blue lightning, back to his new lair. ---- TBA Category:Blog posts